


Green

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean, Castiel Goes Shopping, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fem!Cas, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealous Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, fem!dean, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna helps Cas prepare for her date, she tries to ignore how wrong it feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Deanna is not prepared for the sight of Cassie in lingerie. The angel looks, well she looks like an angel. Dea is speechless as she self-consciously spins around. Dark hair tumbles down her back in soft waves, baby blue satin cups her perky ass, her small breasts held in a matching unpadded long line bra with lace trimmings. Deanna can see the outline of her dark nipples through the satin.

Cassie has a date. A man whose name Dea can’t remember but she remembers the pain shooting through her heart as Cas took his number with a shy smile. She had promised to meet him outside of the store at eight. 

She thought the trip to The Mall would take her mind of her best friend dating someone who wasn’t her. Despite what Sam thinks Dea isn’t that dense, she knows what she feels for Castiel isn’t friendship or sibling love. She thinks about the angel all the time, the thought of Cas smiling is enough to make Deanna break out into song on the worst of days. 

The Mall did not help. 

A never ending parade of short dresses and barely there tops has Deanna writhing in her seat. An uncomfortable wetness pools between her thighs as Cas fiddles with the hem of the flowing dress. It's tight in all the right places and short enough to be cheeky. 

Cas has no modesty as she strips in front of Deanna. Miles and miles of alabaster skin teasing her. Dea is wet, her cunt begging for attention, clenching her thighs together only makes her burning arousal worse. Cassie strips off the new underwear gently placing it back on the hangers and in Dea’s lap for safe keeping. 

Lace slides under the middy skirt as Cas struggles to gracefully cover herself. Her cheeks flushed as she realises her mistake.

The fallen Angel goes bra-less, her rounded breasts curve sinfully under the white, slightly see through shirt. If Dea was a good person she would tell Cassie the shirt is too sheer, that she can see everything. Instead, she nods, not trusting her voice, and Cas smiles at her, a little quirk of her lips which has Deanna’s heart racing.

She watches as Cassie slides tight blue jeans over her long, shapely legs. Lace panties disappearing from Dea’s eyes as she greedily drinks her in.  
Deanna looks up to find Cassie watching her in the mirror, her plump lips parted in a gasp, fingers holding her white shirt shut. 

Their lips meet in a messy crash of teeth and tongue. Deanna swallows each moan and gasp from the shorter lady. Cassie’s fingers sliding under Dean’s cut off shorts, pushing her pink cotton panties out of the way to touch her. 

Deanna greedily takes Castiel’s first orgasm. Making the fallen angel shiver, arousal soaking through her panties and onto her new Jeans. She wishes she could have taken the time to feel the new satin underneath her fingers and tongue as she took Cas part piece by piece.

Biting back a moan Dea comes on Cassie’s fingers. The dark haired beauty soothing her through her orgasm, calming her breaths as Dea shakes in her arms.

Cassie never goes on her date.


End file.
